Herondale Charm
by Detectivesquishy
Summary: ""Great, another Herondale." I muttered as I waited for Cecily in the training room. I then had a brilliant idea. I decided that I could use Will's sister for revenge. An eye for an eye, a sister for a sister, Herondale." Will Gabriel go through with this mysterious plan of his or fall for the Herondale Charm? Rated T just in case.**This was written before the release of CP2**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hello, everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction so, criticism is welcome! This Fanfic is going to mostly be GabrielxCecily (MY OTP!) and it may later take place after Mortmain is defeated… I'll decide that later. Anyways, you all get virtual cookies for reading this! Okay on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am ****_not_**** Cassandra Clare; I do not own the characters. If I did this pairing would be Canon!**

**Cecily's POV:**

I've been At the London institute for a week now. Everyone seems nice- except for Will - and is quite surprised of my existence. I guess it is because my stubborn brother told them I was dead.

I entered the room to find three people sitting at the table, Charlotte, Gideon and another person who I did not recognize. Charlotte looked up "Oh. Cecily, I am glad you're here. This is Gideon's brother, Gabriel. He'll be in charge of your Shadowhunter training." **(A/N In this story Gabriel later decides to leave his father to join Gideon)**

At that moment Will walked in with Jem and Tessa. "THAT FILTH WILL NOT BE TRAINING MY SISTER! I FORBID IT!" Will shouted, apparently hearing what Charlotte said.

"I AM NOT TRAINING ANYTHING RELATED TO THAT THING!" Gabriel shouted while gesturing at Will.

"WHAT IS THAT," he pointed to Gabriel "DOING HERE ANYWAY?!"

Charlotte, looking extremely angry and frustrated, stood up "IT'S ALREADY DECIDED! NOW, BOTH OF YOU, STOP FIGHTING!"

Will and Gabriel both sat down and mumbled under their breath. "Pardon my Brother." Gideon and I said in unison.

Gabriel sighed and looked at me, clearly annoyed "We might as well start training." He said exasperated. He then got up and exited the room continuing to mumble.

**Gabriel's POV:**

"Great, another Herondale." I muttered as I waited for Cecily in the training room. I then had a brilliant idea. I decided that I could use Will's sister for revenge. _An eye for an eye, a sister for a sister, Herondale._I thought, coming up with the rest of my plan.

A mischievous grin crept across my face as Cecily walked into the training room. "Ready?" I asked, ready to put my plan into action. She nodded. "I must warn you, I don't stand for tears"

She grinned "Neither do I." she said with a taunting tone in her voice. I could already feel my plan coming into action.

**A/N **

**So what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Eh I'm not the best writer so I'm guessing the latter. Oh and sorry for the shortness and such! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Ollo readers! First OMG I just saw the Magnus interview :DDDD! And I got to preorder Clockwork princess! Okay. That's all.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare; all characters belong to her. If I was Cassandra Clare I don't think I'd be writing Fanfics for my own books…**

**Gabriel's POV:**

I had decided that I would soon start my plan to get revenge on Herondale. I have already been training Cecily for a few weeks, so it should be easy.

As I walked into the training room, I noticed that Cecily had already arrived and was practicing throwing knives at targets. She threw the knife and it hit the centre of the target.

"Nice throw," I said. She turned around looking surprised. I guess she hadn't heard me come in. "But your stance is off." I walked over and adjusted her stance then grabbed the knife from the wall and handed it to her. "Alright now throw."

She nodded then raised her arm and flung the knife at the wall. Once again, the knife hit the centre of the target.

"Good. Now let's start training."

**Cecily's POV:**

I had just finished putting on my shadowhunter gear and started heading to the training room. I decided that I liked the institute, especially since Will hated me being here. I just wish that I could convince him to write a letter to our parents. _Why must he be so stubborn? _I thought.

When I arrived at the training room, Gabriel wasn't there. I picked up a knife and threw it at the wall. It hit the centre of the target. I went and got the knife out of the wall then threw it again. It hit the centre of the target once more. I continued to do this until I heard someone's voice from the entrance. It was Gabriel. "Nice throw," he said casually. He walked toward me and I found myself staring into his emerald eyes, oblivious to what he was saying.

He handed me a knife and I snapped back to reality. Since I hadn't heard what he said, I just nodded and threw the knife. I watched as the knife flew toward the wall and hit the dead centre of the target once again.

"Good. Now let's start training." He said.

I filled with relief; I had done what he asked. But why was I so lost in his eyes? I decided not to worry about it and went on with training.

At the end of training, Gabriel started walking in my direction. I thought that he was going to get the sword that he had put down earlier. The sword was lying a few centimetres away from me, but he seemed to have forgotten he had put it there. I was about to remind him about the sword, but I didn't have time to because he had already tripped over it. Gabriel tripped over the sword and fell on top of me.

"Gabriel!" I exclaimed. We were both trying to get up when Will walked through the doors.

**A/N**

**Oooooo Will's gonna kill 'em! Was that apart of Gabriel's plan or an accident?! Okay so who's POV do want for the next chapter? I'll probably have the next chapter up tonight and tomorrow at the latest… so umm *suspense***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hello, Readers! Sorry I didn't update as soon as I said! But I have the rest of this week off of school so I'll be updating a lot! And I plan to finish this before Clockwork Princess. Also, please ignore spelling and grammar mistakes because i have to use wordpad and it doesn't have a spelling and grammar check... On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Still not Cassandra Clare... :(**

**Will's POV**

I had decided to go see Cecily while she was training with that scum Gabriel. I walked through the doors of the training room and happened upon one of the worst sights one could see: your worst enemy and your little sister all alone and on the ground.

I was shocked and stood there for just a moment. I was furious and was ready to kill Gabriel. _What would Cecily be doing with __**him**_?! I thought with disgust. I then grabbed a sword and ran over to Gabriel, pinning him down while hold the sword to his throat. "You bastard!" I half-yelled half-growled.

"Will!" Cecily yelled "He-"

"Go to your room, Cecily! I deal with you after I deal with him!"

"Will, just listen to me!"

"I don't need to listen! I've seen enough, already! Now do as I asked!"

"Stop being so stubborn and listen!" This time it wasn't Cecily who said it, it was Gabriel. He was still struggling to get the sword away for his throat. "Let her explain what happened!"

"I don't think I want to hear." I growled and moved the sword closer to Gabriel's neck.

"WILL! GABRIEL JUST TRIPPED OVER A SWORD," Cecily yelled. She then gestured to the sword held up to Gabriel's neck. "WHICH YOU HAPPEN TO BE HOLDING TO HIS THROAT!"

I looked over at Cecily, still not believing her story. How do you even trip over a sword?! "And I just happened to walk in at this moment?!"

"YES!" Gabriel and Cecily yelled in unison.

"YOU'RE JUST TOO STUBBORN TO EVER LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAY!" Cecily shouted and stormed out of the training room.

I removed the sword from Gabriel's throat and threw it aside. "That better be all that happened, Lightwood." I said, still angry. Then I left to go find Cecily.

**Gabriel's POV**

One moment I was walking over to Cecily and the next I was pinned to the ground with Herondale holding a sword to my neck.

Will, being stubborn and never listening to anyone, wouldn't give Cecily a chance to explain that I tripped.

_I tripped... Over a sword! What kind of Shadowhunter trips over a sword?! _I was no longer paying attention to the argument between the two Herondales. _Stubborness must run in the family... _Now I was just annoyed with them.

"Stop being so stubborn and listen!" I yelled at Will, but he was still wasn't listening.

After Cecily finally got explain the story, Will still was being stubborn and chose not to believe the story.

Finally, Will removed the sword and got up "That better be all that happened, Lightwood." he said. It was clear he was still angry.

I stood there until he left after Cecily. "Herondales.." I sighed and shook my head.

**A/N**

**Will, why must you always be so stubborn? so there's the chapter ^_^**

**Quick question.. Do you want me to update sooner with shorter chapters ot take longer to update but post longer chapters?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Squishy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hello! I shall attempt to make this chapter and the following chapters longer than the rest. This chapter takes place right after the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not Cassandra Clare and I'm still not ginger. **

**Cecily's POV:**

I ran out of the training room and headed for my room in the Institute, trying to get away from both Will and Gabriel. I just wished that Will would listen to me for once instead of being so stubborn and selfish.

Once I arrived in my room, I started thinking more about what had happened._ How do you even trip over a sword?..._ I thought curiously and a tad bit suspiciously. _And what kind of Shadowhunter would trip that easily and with such accurate timing?_ I began to become suspicious of Gabriel._ Perhaps he did that to irritate Will… _I decided that it would explain why the situation was so peculiar in timing, as well as in general. But there was still one thing that didn't make sense: Why would Gabriel have done such a thing?

A knock at the door disrupted my thoughts "Cecily!" The voice called form the other side of the door. I recognized the voice to be Will's.

I got up and opened the door "Yes, William?" I said to Will. I called him William instead of Will since I was angry with him.

"I just felt that I should inform you that I intend to tell Charlotte that I shall be continuing your Shadowhunter training instead of that scum, Gabriel." He said Gabriel's name as if it were poison.

I crossed my arms. "You shall do no such thing."

"And why not?" He said through his teeth. It was clear that he was growing angry.

"Because my training is going fine and there is no need for such a thing." That was part of the reason. The real reason was that I didn't want Will to train me and I especially didn't want for him to treat me as a child, like he was doing now.

"Oh, Really? Because from what I saw today it didn't look like it was going all that well." His voice was rising and he was growing impatient.

"Will! He just tripped!" My voice was rising as well, we were both angry now.

"Well isn't that convenient?!" He was yelling now.

"Nothing happened, Will! Won't you just listen to me?! But no, of course you won't!" At this point we were both yelling and I'm sure that everyone in the Institute could hear us.

"No, I won't because wasn't it just too convenient that Gabriel just happened to "trip" over a **_sword_** right before I walked in the room?!" He sounded convinced that he was right and that it wasn't the entire story. "Well?"

"No, I believe that you just walked in at the wrong moment and choose not to believe me." It was a lie, but I tried to sound confident. I did actually agree with him; it was strange. But I would never admit to him that I was thinking that same thing.

We stood in silence until Will said "Just think about it." I could tell that he was still angry, even though he was trying to hide it. He then walked down the hall, away from my room.

There was still one thing that was on my mind after he left: Had Gabriel really tripped on purpose?

**Gabriel's POV**:

I only stayed in the training room for a brief moment after Will went after Cecily. As I walked back to my room, I heard Will shouting. I smirked. It seemed that my plan had gone well. Tripping over the sword was partially an accident, but it still worked to get Will angry. My initial plan was to do something to Cecily that would do to Will what he did to me after what he did to my sister.

After I heard Will coming toward the training room, I decided I would commence my plan. It was merely a stroke of luck that I tripped over the sword I had placed on the floor earlier.

I continued to walk to my room, but something caught my attention that made me stop in my tracks. It was Will. I heard him say "Wasn't it just too convenient that Gabriel just happened to "trip" over a **_sword_** right before I walked in the room?!" I froze. He was suspicious of me.

I told myself that I would have to be more careful in the next parts of my plan.

**A/N**

**DUN DUN DUUUN! Didn't expect that did you? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Squishy**


End file.
